


The Hidden Beauty

by HaniWrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniWrites/pseuds/HaniWrites
Summary: Bill saw Dipper's forehead during movie night.He also realized he's far too deep in feelings.AU; a normal world where Bill is not a triangle demon and Dipper is his best friend.(this was posted 3 years ago in fanfiction.net under the name Hachimitsu02. i am the original writer. the website is banned in my country but i managed to get this piece back. enjoy!)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Hidden Beauty

Bill groggily turns off the TV yawning. Soft snores coming from to his side are now audible to his ears. He laid his eyes on the brunette, his best friend.

"Pine Tree, wake up. It's already late." he softly speaks as he glance at the gold triangle-shaped clock on the wall across him. _1:27 a.m_.. His lips forms into a soft, rare smile when he was replied to with a groan. As he was about to get off the couch and attempt to wake him up, Dipper's phone rang. 'Mabel' and a heart emoji is written on the screen. Half-heartedly he pressed the green button.

_“DIPPER! Finally, do you know how many texts I sent you? 48! Where are you? Are you still in Bill's hou-“_

_"_ Hello Shooting Star!" Bill cuts her screechy voice off, knowing there will be much more questions he doesn’t want to know.

_“Bill? Where's Dipper?_ “

"Asleep on the couch. Doesn't seem like he wants to wake up any time soon." Bill chuckles at Dipper who’s already shifting his back to the available spot next to him now that Bill is off the couch, probably looking for the warmth he provided. His legs dangled, too short to reach the floor.

_Adorable._

“ _Oh. Welp! Let him sleep, don't wake him up. He can get reeallyy grumpy. Tell him to come tomorrow and work his shift. Goodnight!”_ and she hung up before Bill even got to reply. Probably tired.

Bill sleepily yawned again as he put the phone next to the brunette. He stood up and paves his way to the bedroom to get a pillow and a blanket. His apartment is quite now, the night owls hooting, sounds of vehicles blurred with the windows closed. It's quite lonely to live alone, but Bill's life has changed ever since a certain tree showed up. _Dipper_. Oh, how the blonde wants him as his. He still remembers how he first found him lost in a forest, every inch of detail by heart. Took a right step to get very close to Dipper. Quite difficult at first, but now he knows almost everything about him.

Though he wished they were more than friends.

Bill grabs the pillow and softly lifts the head with soft brown locks and puts it under, careful as to not wake him up. Dipper's forehead is uncovered, though only slightly. But enough to show a few sparkling dots. It caught Bill's eyes, curiosity filling him. Dipper only showed his birthmark to him once for merely 5 seconds. But those 5 seconds were enough to make Bill fall for him twice deeper.

_This. Is a rare opportunity._

So he kneels down on the floor beside the sleeping boy. Bill gazes fondly at him, hoping that one day the brunette will acknowledge his feelings. He lifts up the brown bangs delicately, and his eyes pauses at the beautiful image on his fair, not-enough-sunlight-exposure forehead.

Shining dotted lines forming a constellation. The Big Dipper. Only a glance of it is enough to spark a thousand waves of curiosity. But to closely observe it in a dimly lit room, as though watching a night sky, peaceful yet so enticing.

Bill was left mesmerized for a while.

After God knows how long, Bill wakes up from his trance by Dipper's movement. His legs are now curled in front of his tummy. He didn’t know when that happened, but he surely knows it means Dipper feels cold. He mentally slapped himself for not covering him up with the blanket sooner. Immediately, he made sure Dipper is fully tucked in with the triangle patterned blanket. Bill gave another look at the unique birthmark. Yet again he cooed.

Bill kneels again, same position as before, observing Dipper's rosy button nose, his cheeks. _His lips_. He would kill just to get one peck of a kiss from Dipper. His gaze shifts to his forehead once more. Slowly, he leans down towards the younger teen. Lips nervously tingling and the feeling of love and obsession overpowering him, he plants a light, long kiss on the birthmark. A million unfamiliar emotions wash through him. His heart rate rapidly grows faster, forcing him to pull away so he can calm down. In between short breaths with a blushing tanned face, he realizes something that he doesn’t know is good or bad. The cold-hearted soul in him has been gone for a long time now. With a defeated expression and a faint smirk he muttered,

"Pine Tree, what are you doing to me?"


End file.
